


The Guac Fic

by I_want_to_fuck_the_bug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dios mio, Dirty Talk, M/M, guacamole, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_want_to_fuck_the_bug/pseuds/I_want_to_fuck_the_bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peel the avocado, guac, amole,, guac guac a mole</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guac Fic

Yamaguchi should have never agreed to this. 

And yet, strangely, he was getting quite turned on himself by the two guacamole coated fingers going in and out of Tsukki's ass.

...he'd never be able to look his abuela in the face again.

\----

It had all started rather innocently at first. He was at the counter preparing some Mexican food for Tsukki - his boyfriend thought the fact he was half Mexican was extremely hot and "exotic" or whatever. The guacamole needed a bit more of... something, he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

Next thing he knew, he was being grabbed from behind and slammed against a wall. 

"Oi, Yamaguchi." A dark, husky voice whispered in his ear. "I'm horny." 

Shit. 

Yams knew his boyfriend was absolutely insatiable when it came to sex - the first time they'd been together they'd spent hours in the bedroom until they became limping, moaning messes.

"Um, Tsukki I'd love to but not now, uh... I'm cooking and... uh um... nnng!"

He was suddenly shut up by a soft, warm mouth clamping down hard on his dick. How the fuck did Tsukishima get his pants down so fast? 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

"Nng, Tsukki..."

Food quickly became the last thing on his mind, and he pulled his boyfriend down until he was lying on the floor and Tsukki's delicious ass was in his face.

"Fuck..." He clenched his teeth after a particularly hard suck.

"Yamaguchi, talk dirty to me."

He froze. Crap. What? He was a socially awkward stutterer who couldn't even make eye contact with Tsukishma after they finished fucking, how was he supposed to - 

Tsukishma wiggled his ass in Yamaguchi's face to get his attention. He gulped.

Slowly removing Tsukki's pants he began, trying his hardest to sound husky and seductive. He blanked on what to talk about, and he immediately drifted to the one thing he had been trying so hard to remember the past hour... 

\--  
"Now Tsukki... el truco para hacer un buen guacamole es imprescindible adquirir maduras, aguacates frescos." (The trick to making good guacamole is by getting ripe, fresh avocados.") He fondled the ass in front of him, eliciting a moan from Tsukki.

What the hell was he doing. 

Tsukishima grunted, and Yamaguchi scrambled to get some lube, hastily grabbing a small container of guacamole off the counter and dipping his finger into it, clearing his throat as he continued.

"mezcle el jugo de limón y lima..." (mix the lemon and lime juice in) he swirled the guac around Tsukki's entrance, before sticking his tongue in. Tsukishima squirmed and took his mouth off Yamaguchi, panting heavily. He spread the guacamole around his partner's inner walls as he explored them with his tongue. 'Guac's still missing something,' he lamented, pushing a guacamole-coated finger in. 

"Aah!" 

"Agregar los tomates picados..." (add some chopped tomatoes) Yamaguchi whispered, adding another finger and scissoring the two slowly. He added a third one and curled them against his prostate, making Tsukishima cry out.

Desperately trying to ignore the fact that oh god his boyfriend was getting off to his grandma's guacamole recipe, he continued to rub against his prostate, hoping that he could forget this ever happened.

Tsukishima was so close, and Yamaguchi quickly pulled his fingers out and leaned over into his ear, whispering, "ah Tsukki, me olvidé la cebolla en cubitos." (Oh, I forgot the diced onions.) He palmed his boyfriend's dick, and he finally came with a low groan.

\--  
Tsukki volunteered to clean up, leaving Yamaguchi to rock back and forth in the corner of his room, agonizing over what the hell he had just done.

When he finally worked up the courage to get back to the kitchen, his boyfriend sat at the table casually stirring the bowl of guacamole, a "Spanish for beginners" book in his hand. 

"I added my own special ingredient, Yamaguchi. I think you should try it..." Tsukishima said with a smirk, rising from the table and leaving Yamaguchi alone with the guacamole.

It tasted a bit sweeter, and had a different texture than before. The flavor tasted somewhat familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

Wait a second.

Did he-

"Dios mío." (Oh my god/Holy shit)

**Author's Note:**

> i regret this fic because now i can never look at guacamole without flinching forgive me mother  
> im so so sorry


End file.
